Negi
Negi is a character in Kaiba who appears in "Chroniko's Boots." Abilities )]] Negi can play the piano. Appearance Negi has light brown hair styled in an angled bob and brown eyes with long eyelashes. An unnamed accident following the birth of her sons severely damaged her upper body; her arms and torso are robotic prosthetics. History She had a close relationship with her sister and husband. She promised her sister, dying from an undisclosed ailment, to care for her daughter, Chroniko. Her husband died sometime after the accident that damaged her upper body. Personality In her flashbacks, Negi is portrayed as a hard worker and dedicated parent and sibling. During the present day of the episode, she is cruel and resentful due to tampering with her own memories, remorseless over having sold off Chroniko's body without a memory chip. However, once she remembers why Chroniko is important to her, she regrets everything. Episode appearances "Chroniko's Boots" An older woman in a house talks of how much better she feels at her family's return to a normal life. While taking down the photo of a woman who looks like Chroniko, she complains to the photo that Chroniko was always the woman's daughter anyway, and not her own. Two small boys are seen behind a large table stacked with food, agreeing loudly with her. When she tells them to eat, they're gleeful, with one even saying they no longer have to eat secretly anymore. Chroniko's aunt talks of how it's been hard for her family since her husband passed away. She's seen extracting memories from a memory chip and inserting them into her own, still in her scalp. She reasons that she's taken care of her niece for long enough, that she hasn't done anything wrong. A picture of her memory bubble appears and it's almost completely empty. After the family has gone to bed, Kaiba approaches through the window and uses the memory reader to climb into the aunt's memory bubble. It's halfway empty, but slowly fills up as Kaiba stays there. Kaiba takes a book from a shelf and begins to read it. The memory within the book is shown. Chroniko's mother is seen laying on a bed, apologizing to her sister Negi for having to leave Chroniko behind. A younger Chroniko holds her mother's hand with a scared and sad expression on her face. Kaiba flips through more pages. A different memory is shown. Negi pulls a cart full of nondescript material. A younger Chroniko sits in the back of the cart, pretending to play the piano, and Negi smiles at her. A mother and daughter walk by, and the daughter is wearing a pair of shiny brown boots, splashing in the puddles. Chroniko holds her bare feet to her body and Negi's expression is pained. A different memory is shown. Negi is at the bottom of a deep, wide hole, with other holes on the sides of it. On the bottom however, there are triangular holes with triangular stakes pushed into them. All except one. Negi tells the people above she's alright, she just needs to add one more stake. But something goes wrong and the stakes begin to move and glow in waves. The hole explodes and Negi's body is blown out into the sky, losing her arms in the process. A different memory is shown. A pair of shiny bright pink boots is given to a younger Chroniko. She hugs them and tells Negi, "Thank you, Mom". Negi is on a bed, with new mechanical arms. There's a shadow next to her but she is alone. A different memory is shown. A piano is shown, and the framed picture of Negi's husband spirals into view. Negi, Kona, Naru, and Chroniko are standing at a gravestone. A different memory is shown. Negi is pulling an enormous cart full of material and Chroniko is pushing it from behind. A different memory is shown. A younger Chroniko holds one of her brothers up to Negi's head, either to take bad memories out or put good memories in. A different memory is shown. A younger Chroniko is already selling shabo in the streets. No one is buying. Rows of piano keys flash across the memory, then flowers, then bubbles. As Negi's memory bubble fills up with remembered memories, she groans in pain in her sleep. Tears leak out of her eyes. Back in Negi's home, a table littered with leftovers is shown. Kona and Naru are fast asleep, crumbs still on their faces. Negi is moving the boxes off of the old piano. She swipes the dust off of it before opening it. She begins to play a tune, losing herself in the music. Bubbles begin to move across the screen, with Chroniko sitting on one. A memory is shown. Kona and Naru, peering over the tables edge, asking why they aren't allowed to play the piano when Chroniko can. Negi apologize but nothing changes. The piano is shown with three seats. Negi gasps and her memory bubble fills up entirely with every memory she tried to forget. Several aren't books but vinyl records, and take themselves out and play themselves on record players. It's the same tune Negi was playing on the piano just moments before Several books take themselves out of the shelves as well. They all open at once. A memory is shown. The piano has boxes on top of it. Kona and Naru cling to Chroniko and she comforts them. A memory is shown. A younger Chroniko is given pink boots again, but this time Kona and Naru are in the back, jumping with happiness for her. Negi is shown on the bed with her new mechanical arms again but her husband is sitting next to her, with his hand on hers. More books open. A memory is shown. Negi is pulling a cart up a hill again but Chroniko, Kona, and Naru are all trying to help her by pushing it from the back. Chroniko is smiling. A memory is shown. Kona and Naru have just been born, each already swaddled in their signature color. Negi is under the covers in bed with them, smiling to her husband and Chroniko, who are next to the bed. A memory is shown. Negi and a younger Chroniko are playing the piano together, playing the same song that has been repeating over and over and over again. A memory is shown. Moka is on the bed, with Negi and a younger Chroniko beside it. Negi is reading Chroniko a book. The piano is in the back of the room with its three seats. Negi can be seen playing the piano with her mechanical arms. A memory is shown. A younger Chroniko and Negi are playing on the piano together, with Chroniko's mother and Negi's sister Moka joining them on the third seat, playing the same song with them. A memory is shown. Moka and Negi are swinging a younger Chroniko between them. A memory is shown. A younger Chroniko is running off with the scooter with Negi chasing after her. Moka is sitting watching them. A memory is shown. A younger Chroniko is blowing out candles on a birthday cake while her mother and aunt clap next to her. A memory is shown. A younger Chroniko smiling. Negi falling from the sky. Chroniko's pink boots. Negi pulling a funny face and Moka and a younger Chroniko laughing. A younger Chroniko jumping into Negi's arms with her mother behind her. The music stops. Negi has stopped playing. Tears are falling onto her mechanical hand. She begins to sob Chroniko's name and her face is revealed: tired, tear-filled, heartbroken. She cries out for her sister as well before sobbing openly into the night. Other notes * "Negi" (ネギ) is "green onion" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Chroniko's family